


The Bathtub is For Getting Dirty

by Creative_crybaby



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bathtub, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_crybaby/pseuds/Creative_crybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has had a hard day and needs to destress in a bubble bath.  But Logan won't leave him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bathtub is For Getting Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Rub-a-dub. Time to get soapy. Boy do these guys clean up well. Here's another installment of one of my favorite ships. 
> 
> And down to business...  
> These characters aren't mine no matter how much I stomped and cry.

* * *

 

Charles sinks lower in the bubbles. The bathroom is dark and quite. The only sounds are his breathing and the gentle movement of the water as he adjusts his legs. The stress of the day begins to dissolve like the bath salts Charles added. His muscles hurt slightly as they relax. This is definitely a good idea.

With the bathroom door open a crack, he can hear movement coming from his room, but the light doesn't turn on. He hears heavy footsteps and knows it's his roommate Logan. There's a tap on the bathroom door.

"Chuck, you okay?"

Charles hums contently and Logan enters without turning on the lights to lean against the sink and pulls something from his pocket.

"Stressful day?"

Charles grunts and begins to soap up his bath sponge. Light flickers from Logan's lighter to cast a soft glow across the small room. Then it's gone and the red tip of the cigar takes its place, disappearing and reappearing in a soothing rhythm.

There is very little light coming into the room, but Charles knows that Logan is watching as he lathers the soap on his skin. This is what they do. Hovering just above something more than friendship, but nothing seems to change between them. Charles sinks under the water to rinse off.

Logan doesn't say anything as he smokes. He just waits and stares. Charles shivers.

The water is cooling and Charles stands up not even feigning modesty. Logan hands him a towel and seems unmoved by the tempting view of his friend rubbing the towel across his body. Charles then rubs the towel vigorously around his head and drops the wet fabric to the floor.

Still naked, he combs his hair. Once or twice he glances at Logan in the mirror but cannot read his emotions. Then giving up on trying to look sexy, brushes his teeth.

Charles sighs as he turns to leave the room to get dressed for bed. But Logan moves to block his path.

"You all finished cleaning up?"

Charles can't speak. He's hurt that his blantent advances aren't even acknowledged and more than a bit frustrated, so he gives a little nod.

And then Charles is being pushed back towards the tub. "Now that you're all clean, I'm gonna dirty you up again."

Logan kisses him hard and Charles battles between laughing and crying out from relief. But Logan's tongue pulls moans from him instead.


End file.
